villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Handsome Jack AI
Handsome Jack AI is a villain protagonist turned into one of the two main antagonists of Tales From The Borderlands and appears in Borderlands 3 as a gun called the Handsome Jackhammer which has him trapped inside. He is exactly like the original Handsome Jack but he can only be seen by Rhys as a ghost like hologram. History When Rhys attempts to use Professor Nakayama's ID drive to track the money he lost, Rhys accidentally downloaded the Handsome Jack AI into his own brain. This gave life to the new Handsome Jack as he awoke inside the mind of Rhys, Rhys is the only person that is aware of the new Handsome Jack. The hologram clone was created by Professor Nakayama to continue the legacy of Handsome Jack and his plans to create a better world for Pandora. The hologram believes he is the original Jack and acts exactly like him because he has his memories, personality and dark sense of humor. In the final episode, Jack tries to kill everyone in order to turn them into flesh bots and download himself into all of them. The plan fails and Helios crashes into Pandora, destroying everything he had built. Jack has one final confrontation with Rhys after a talk about his dead daughter and he eventually downloads himself into Rhys' cybernetics again. Jack starts to strangle him with his own robotic arm, but Rhys manages to rip off his arm. And while Jack threatens to eventually kill him, Rhys rips out all his cybernetics with a shard of glass. Jack then begins to beg on his knees for his former fan to spare him, but Rhys pulls out the echo eye. In one last, desperate attempt to kill Rhys, Jack tries to stop him only for Rhys to rip it out the last of his echo eye, severing Rhys' connection with Jack. Jack disappears and is trapped inside the echo eye, leaving Rhys to decided his fate. Destroy Him If Rhys decides to kill him, he crushes the eye with the palm of his hand, destroying it along with the A.I. of Handsome Jack which finally kills him once and for all. Keep Him If Rhys decides to keep him, he puts the eye in his pocket, leaving the A.I. of Handsome Jack trapped inside it forever, but also fulfilling his wish of immortality. Borderlands 3 It’s revealed that keeping the Jack AI imprisoned is the canon choice and after Rhys begins to build Atlas back up he decides to imprison his enemy inside a gun called the Handsome Jackhammer which can hurt or kill its owner and now Rhys both punishes jack by trapping him but also allows him to do what he always wanted which was punish and kill bandits. List of evil deeds Episode one: Zer0 Sum *Trash talked Rhys. *Told Rhys he was going to kill everyone. Episode Two: Atlas Mugged *Attempted to slit Rhys throat out for annoying him when he criticises Handsome Jack's past actions. (Determined). *Tried to make Rhys look crazy in front of his friends. (Determined). *Told Rhys to taunt Hugo P. Vasquez. *Took control of Rhys to kill the bandits, Hugo P. Vasquez, and August. (Determined). Episode Three: Catch A Ride *Taking control of Rhys' body and sexually harassing Sasha. (Determined). Episode Four: Escape Plan Bravo *Taking control of Rhys' cybernetic arm against his will and taking over Helios' system. (Determined). *Threatening Rhys that he will take control of his body and make him kill Fiona. (Determined) *Threatening Rhys that he will enjoy killing him. (Determined) Episode Five: The Vault of the Traveler *Attempting to kill Rhys and Fiona multiple times. Gallery Images tales-from-the-borderlands-episode-2-release-date-646x325.jpg|Jack trolling Rhys. ixxuxeW.png Jack AI.PNG Handsome Jack AI2.PNG Trivia *This is the third game in a row where Handsome Jack was the main villain of a Borderlands game. *He is the only villain in Tales from the Borderlands who can either be killed or spared, excluding Felix revealing he wasn't actually a villain. *Handsome Jack AI was used in the trailers to promote Tales from the Borderlands. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Possessor Category:Legacy Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mascots Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Inconclusive Category:Omniscient Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Crackers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Pawns Category:Control Freaks Category:Envious